Psychopath
by Wonjivbae
Summary: "No matter what, I'm always loving you, Akashi Seijuuro" / AkashixOC / Psycho,Horror / T buat jaga-jaga/ RnR?


My Psychopath

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadoshi Fujimaki

Story © Wonjivbae

Genre : Horror, Psycho, Thriller

Warning : AU, RI, Typo(s), Absurd, DeeLeL. Ngerasa aneh? Jangan sungkan-sungkan pencet tombol 'back'

.

Akashi Seijuuro x Yuriko (OC)

.

"No matter what, I'm always loving you, Akashi Seijuuro"

.

"Apa kau yakin, Yuriko-cchi?" Tanya pria berambut kuning yang duduk di depanmu.

Kau mengangguk pasti. "Tak peduli apa yang terjadi dan seperti apa sifatnya aku akan tetap menyayanginya" Kau kembali menyesap vanilla latte-mu.

Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Menggunakannya sebagai bantalan. "Aaahhh…cinta itu memang buta dan gila-ssu"

Kau terkikik pelan. Kata 'benar juga' terlintas di kepala mu.

"Tapi apa benar tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu di penuhi lebam-ssu , jadi tidak cantik lagi" Dia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eh? Hontouni? Padahal aku sudah memakai bedak setebal 5cm" Kini giliran kau yang mempoutkan bibir. "Dan bagaimana denganmu? Kau keluar rumah tanpa memakai penyamaran atau membawa satu orang pun bodyguard" Lanjutmu sambil kembali menyesap dengan khidmat vanilla latte mu.

"Chotto" Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahmu. Mengusap lembut bibir atas mu.

"Ada cream" Dia menunjukkan ibu jarinya, dan memang terdapat cream disana. "Dan ahh..membawa body guard dan memakai penyamaran itu sangat mengganggu-ssu. Aku tidak ingin merusak waktu ku dengan mu" Dia berucap sambil tersenyum cerah. Ya secerah mentari siang hari ini.

"Arigatou, Ryouta-kun" Kau kembali tersenyum.

Hening.

Pria itu menatap mu dengan tatapan yang…susah diartikan.

"Ahh..jam berapa ini?!" Pekiknya.

"10.45 . Nande?"

"Aku ada pemotretan.." Dia berdiri dari posisinya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik-ssu..Jika 'dia' macam-macam lagi padamu, beritahu aku! Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisinya." Dia berucap dengan nada dan wajah yang ceria tapi dapat kau rasakan ada aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

"Tch! Baiklah..Tuan Bishounen" Cibir mu.

"Hidoi-ssu" Dia merengek bak anak kecil.

"Baiklah..jaa ne.." Dia mengelus-elus puncak kepala mu. Setelah melakukan itu, ia pergi meninggalkan mu sendirian.

Kau kembali menyesap vanilla lattemu sambil memandangi sekitar. Karna terlalu asik berbicara dengan Kise Ryouta , sang artis papan atas. Kau sampai lupa sekitarmu.

Kau pun menemukan seorang pria yang menarik perhatianmu. Rambutnya berwarna merah crimson , dan matanya –walaupun tidak terlihat dengan jelas- berbeda warna. Pemandangan yang tidak asing. Dia sedang memperhatikan mu dari jauh dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang horror. Kau memincingkan matamu dan terkejut setengah mati setelah mendapati siapa yang telah menatap mu horror dari kejauhan.

Akashi Seijuuro.

Kekasih mu yang sangat kau cintai.

Dia berjalan – atau lebih tepatnya setengah berlari- kearah mu dengan aura berapi-api di sekelilingnya.

Dan sekarang ia sudah berada di hadapan mu. Masih dengan tatapan yang horror.

"Ah..Sei-kun..sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya mu basa-basi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu" Dia berujar dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin dari es.

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan sahabatku. Kise Ryouta" Kau tersenyum sambil kembali menyesap vanilla latte mu.

"Mau pesan sesuatu?" Tawarmu yang disambut seretan paksa dari sang empu.

"Sei..itt-ittai.." Rengekmu yang tak digubris sama sekali oleh makhluk merah di depanmu. "Sei..K-kita ingin kemana?" Tanya mu sambil menahan sakit di pergelangan tanganmu.

Dan sekarang dihadapan mu terdapat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam. Akashi pun memasukkan mu kedalam mobil dengan kasar. Setelah itu, dia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menuju..entah kemana?.

Sampailah kalian di sebuah rumah yang sangat megah dan luas –atau lebih pantasnya disebut istana-. Akashi kembali menarik paksa dirimu. Kau hanya bisa pasrah akan perlakuan pria tercinta mu.

"Okaerinasai bocchan" Para butler membungkuk ketika sang Akashi Seijuurou memasuki ruangan.

"Sei..ap-..apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya mu dan lagi-lagi tidak digubris oleh Akashi.

Dia langsung menghempaskan mu -lagi lagi- dengan kasar ke sebuah king size.

Dia menghela nafas. "Mau sampai kapan kau kuberi pelajaran?".

"S-sei.." Lirih mu.

"Hari ini akan ku ajarkan padamu. Bagaimana rasa sakit yang kualami" Dia mengambil sesuatu. Ikat pinggang.

Kau hanya bisa ketar-ketir melihatnya. "Sei..biar ku jelaskan" Ucap mu sambil berkaca-kaca. "Kise adalah sahabatku. Sahabat SMP ku. Dia adalah seorang ar-"

"Lepas pakaian mu" Titah Akashi. "Sei..kumohon" Kini kau tak bisa lagi membendung air matamu.

"Atau ingin aku yang lepaskan?" Tanyanya dingin. Kau menggeleng cepat. "Sei..kumohon dengarkan aku du-" Dia berjalan mendekat kearahmu. "Cepat sayang" Bisiknya tepat di samping telingamu.

Kau dengan susah payah menelan saliva mu dan menuruti kemauannya.

"Good girl" Akashi menyeringai ketika melihat tubuhmu tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Melihat seringai-an Akashi, kau bergidik ngeri dan dengan reflex menutupi bagian 'terpenting' mu.

'Ctar!'

Ikat pinggang itu berhasil membuat luka dipunggung mu kembali mengeluarkan darah. Kau hanya bisa mengerang menahan sakit.

"Jadi..kenapa kau tak menjawab panggilan ku?" Tanya Akashi masih dengan nada yang sama. Dingin.

"Telfon ku…Arrgghh" Kau mengerang saat Akashi menyentuh luka mu. "Ter-tinggal..Akkhh" Sekarang Akashi menekan luka mu.

"Oh. Souka" Dia menjilat pundakmu. "Akkhh!" Dan sekarang dia menggigit kencang pundakmu. Kau merasa pundak mu akan patah sekarang juga karna gigitan maut dari Akashi.

"Lezat" Gumam Akashi sambil menjilat darah yang tersisa di sudut bibirnya.

"Siapa pria tadi, Sayang?" Akashi mencium , menjilat dan menggigit lehermu. "Sa-ha-bat Eunghh.." Kau mengerang tertahan saat Akashi menggigit kencang lehermu. Menyebabkan darah segar kembali mengalir dari lehermu.

"Oh. Jadi itu yang di sebut persahabatan antara wanita dan pria" Dia kembali menyusuri luka-luka yang terpahat indah di punggungmu. "Begitu dekat. Bahkan lebih dekat dari seorang kekasih" Dia membalikkan tubuhmu. Sekarang mata coklat madu mu memandang mata berbeda warna miliknya.

'Bruk!'

Dia meninju mu. Membuat luka lebam kembali menghiasi wajahmu. "Kau tahu sayang? Wanita dan pria itu tidak bisa menjadi sahabat" Dia menangkup wajah mu dengan telapak tangannya. Mata heterochrome nya menatap mu dingin. "Karna salah satu dari mereka pasti akan jatuh cinta" Dia menekan luka di sudut bibir mu.

"Sei.." Lirihmu. "Kau meragukan cintaku?" Tanyamu. Dia terdiam.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia menyambar bibirmu. Menjilat,melumat dan menggigit bibir mungilmu. Karna tidak diberi akses lebih, Akashi menggingit bibir mu , meyebabkan cairan merah darah mengalir dari bibir mu. Kau pun membuka mulut mu. Membukakan akses untuknya. Di dalam, Akashi membawa lidah mu memasuki ruang mulut nya. "Mmmhhh!" Dan setelah itu menggingit lidah mu. Kau mencengkram kuat bahunya, melampiaskan rasa sakitmu.

"Sedikit" Ucap Akashi setelah melepas tautannya padamu. Dan lihatlah mulut mu sekarang. Penuh dengan cairan merah darah.

"Sebelumnya Mibuchi Reo, lalu Kiyoshi Teppei, dan sekarang Kise Ryouta". Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan gunting dari dalam saku celana nya. Kau tidak peduli dia mendapatkan gunting itu dari mana, yang kau pedulikan adalah tindakan yang akan dia lakukan nanti.

Benar saja. Sekarang kau dapat merasakan perih di daerah paha mu.

Ya. Akashi menjepit kulit paha mu diantara besi gunting nya yang tajam.

"Sebenarnya berapa banyak 'Sahabat' pria yang kau punya?" Tanya Akashi sambil terus mengukir sayatan demi sayatan di paha mu.

Kau menangis sejadi-jadi nya sekarang. "Jangan menangis, Sayang" Akashi menghapus aliran air mata mu. Namun kau masih tetap mengeluarkan air mata. Bahkan lebih deras dari yang tadi. "Jadi kau menentang perintahku?" Dia mengarah kan kedua jarinya –telunjuk dan jari tengah- tepat di depan mata kiri mu. Dan tanpa ragu, jarinya menerobos masuk kedalam matamu "Akkkhhh!" Kau mencengkram kuat tangan Akashi. "Lebih baik seperti ini. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat mu menangis lagi" Dia tersenyum dan kembali mengarahkan dua jari nya pada mata kanan mu. "Sei..hen..hiks..hiks…hentikan" Kau menggenggam kuat pergelangan tangan Akashi. Menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Bagaimana? Sakit?" Tanyanya yang di sahut anggukan darimu. "Seperti itulah hati ku ketika melihat pria lain menyentuhmu" Dia berujar masih dengan nada yang dingin. Mata heterochrome nya menatap mata coklat madu mu dengan lekat. "Namun ini belum seberapa".

Dia langsung mengarahkan gunting nya ke dada sebelah kananmu. Tepat hatimu berada. "S-seii.." Lirih mu. "Aku..hiks..hiks..mohon Sei".

'Tsuk'

Darah mengalir deras dari dada sebelah kananmu. "Seperti itu rasanya".

Kau pun memuntahkan banyak darah akibat tusukannya. "S-Sei..uhuk.." Darah segar mengalir lewat mulut mu. "S-sekarang…A-aku..mengerti.." "B-bagaimana…ra-rasa sakit..nya" Kau tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan dinginnya erat. "A-ak..u..s-sangat…mencin..uhuk!" Kau terengah-engah. Sedangkan Akashi, dengan sabar ia menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat mu. "tai..d-diri..mu"Kau kembali tersenyum. Dan kini matamu terpejam dengan damai.

Akashi yang melihatnya terkejut. Manik berbeda warnanya itu langsung melebar seketika. Tangannya gemetar. Mulut nya terbuka. "A-apa..yang baru saja..aku lakukan?" Tangannya yang penuh darah langsung memelukmu dengan erat. "A-aku..juga mencintaimu, Yuriko".

.

.

"Sangat pantas" Akashi tersenyum sambil menyentuh tubuh mu yang terbalut gaun berwarna putih selutut. Sementara dirimu memejam kan matamu dengan tubuh yang pucat , dipenuhi luka dan terbujur kaku. "Kau memang cantik, Yuriko" Dia menyentuh pipi mu yang dihiasi dengan luka-luka sayatan.

"Dengan begini, kau tidak akan macam-macam lagi padaku, Sayang"

 **-FIN-**

* * *

First in this fandom. Buat yang ngga ngerti akhirnya. Jadi bagian akhir itu OC dijadiin kaya mannequin gitu sama Akashi. Ngerti kan.?

Nahh..amanat yang terkandung dalam fanfic ini adalah..jika anda mempunyai pacar psychopath jangan sampai anda membuat marah atau jealous sang pacar, atau nanti anda akan berakhir seperti diatas lho :v :v :v

Last. Terimakasih udah mau buang-buang waktu baca fanfic ginian. Review?

 **~Wonjivbae**


End file.
